Ice
by Potential Schizophrenic
Summary: Yuki and Kyo are the two best ice-dancers the world has ever seen. Yuki is abused by Akito, Kyo is a lonely cursed neko. What will happen one fateful night when the two meet in the rink? KyoXYuki,ShiXAki,ToriXAya-attempted suicde, angsty...the usual X
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my first Fruits Basket fic. Tell me watcha think? The song I invisaged for the first dance mentioned was 'Angels' by Within Temptation, and the second was 'I'm The King Of Rock And Roll' by Daniel Lioneye. Also tell me how they fit?**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Fruits Basket or any related articles.**

**Enjoy!**

_**I hear the sound of the waiting crowds.**_

_**I take the deepest breath I can.**_

_**I glide out onto the ice.**_

The crowd fell silent as the beautiful boy ghosted across the ice. Skin pale as snow, beautiful silver hair, moving as beautifully as the rarest butterfly- but with all the melancholy of a caged panther. He was dressed all in black, devoid of all color- devoid of all hope. He was the best.

He slipped off the ice to spontaneous applause and a near-perfect score: 29.0. Instead of being allowed to stay and watch the next ice-dancer, he was dragged away by a slight, dark haired figure. The demon of his youth. The face of his nightmares.

--------

Had the silver haired dancer looked back to the ice, he would have seen a new competitor glide forth. Also dressed in black (only lacking a shirt), this boy had flame colored hair and golden skin, and moved as if he was on the attack. Nobody had seen or heard of the boy before, but by the time he left the ice, he had a score to match the champion 'Prince' and the crowd had gone wild. This boy had no relatives to wait for him, or no one to drag him away he was completely free- and desperately lonely.

--------

"Where was the last six!?" Akito screeched at Yuki, slapping him hard across the cheek. "Why didn't you get five sixes!?" Another slap. "Why didn't you get a perfect score!?" Akito turned away, as if too disgusted to look at the pale-skinned boy with an angry red slap mark adorning his cheek. Shigure, leaning on the doorframe, frowned and tried to lead Akito out of the room. He was shaken off. Taking a deep breath, Akito turned back to Yuki, resting his palms on the boy's shoulders. Yuki flinched. Pressing his lips to Yuki's forehead, Akito harshly tapped Yuki's already stinging cheek. "Do better next time." He swept from the room, pulling Shigure after him. The world's number one ice-dancer was left alone, and was able to submit to his tears.

**If you didnt guess, the ice-skater from the first paragraph was Yuki. Akito is pushing him to compete so he can have money and fame etc. I dont know about reality, but in this theres 5 judges. I know that 6 is max points from each judge, which makes the perfect score 30. Akito is one picky guy, ne? I know i _might _have exadurated Yuki's feeling towards Akito a tinytiny bit, but not much. Yuki is terrified of Akito! R&R pleeease!!! I'm dying to know how I did!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm on a roll...two chapters in less than an hour XD **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Fruits Basket**

**Enjoy!!**

Many people sought out the mysterious flame-haired skater- none found him. He was an enigma- he would show up at the competitions and beat everyone- except the Prince. He always drew with the Prince. Then he would leave, nursing a hatred for the silver-haired skater he'd never met, and no one was able to track him down. The press would block every exit- he managed to escape every time.

--------

During yet another of Yuki's performances, Akito watched from the sidelines, smirking. This worthless- though undeniably talented- boy was entirely under his control. His fame and fortune all belonged to Akito. He jumped at the tap on his shoulder, and turned to find Shigure. The older man gave a seductive smile, turned, and began to lead Akito towards the back rooms. As he walked through the backstage door, he passed a boy with black and white hair and a fur coat. He winked at him as he led Akito away. The boy mouthed 'Thank You' and pushed forward to the edge of the rink. As Yuki finished his dance, Haru was there to meet him. The relief in Yuki's silver eyes that Akito was nowhere in sight made Haru smile. They left for Yuki's dressing room together.

--------

The orange haired boy finished his routine and matched the Prince's score again. He snarled. Would he ever beat that damn pretty-boy? Leaving the ice and shoving past his fans, he made his way to the catacombs of the stadium in order to avoid the press. He was stopped in his tracks by a single word. "Kyo" Kyo whirled, ready to attack the bastard who knew his name- and was faced by Hatori.

"You still won't confront Yuki, Kyo?" Kyo spat on the floor.

"Why should I confront someone I've never met and can't _beat_?! I'll talk to him _after _I beat him. When he can't pretend he's the best. When he's lost the title of 'Prince'." Hatori sighed.

"You're equally as good as Yuki. Your scores prove that. Why don't you talk to him? Kyo" Hatori paused, unsure of the reaction his next statement would elicit. "Kyo, we're your family. Why can't you come back?" Kyo smiled pityingly at the Sohma doctor. He grabbed a cleaner as she passed and hugged her tight. She screamed as he turned into an orange cat. Hatori caught the woman's arm as she tried to flee. The cat ran off, slipping past the press and vanishing. Hatori sighed, and covered the shaking woman's eyes. In a flash of light, her memory of what had just happened was gone. He sat her in a staff room and went to find Akito.

--------

Once in Yuki's dressing room, the cousins fell into each others arms in a hug. Haru smiled "Yuki, I haven't seen you in ages! How've you been?" Yuki smiled wryly.

"As well as I can be with Akito around. What's the occasion? You never come to see me skate so out of the blue." Haru's face turned serious, and he took Yuki's face in his hands. "I didn't know when I'd next get to see you. I just needed to tell you" Haru's dark eyes focused more firmly on Yuki's silver ones. "I just needed to tell you I love you." Haru pressed his lips against Yuki's, making him freeze with shock. He loved Haru dearly, but not in this way! "I heard from Senseii how badly you're being treated here. I just wanted you to know that there's someone who loves you. Akito won't let me see you any more. That's why I came today." Yuki still couldn't find any words. Haru brought their lips together in one last kiss, sweet and passionate- and he was gone.

**So Yuki has been separated from everything he cares about. He's not in love with Haru, but thoses kisses made him rethink his sexuality. Next chapter, Kyo and Yuki finally meet!! R&R please m'dears!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I forgot to say this at the start, but in the planning stage, I dedicated this fic to my friend Juju-Chan. Luv ya loads, darling!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Midnight. The stadium was completely dark, save for one light. One single floodlight illuminated half of the ice, showing the silver-haired skater going through one of the most complex routines he knew. Anything to take his mind off the harsh realities…he had lost his best friend, if he ever saw him again he'd have to reject him, and he was being used by the most malicious mind anyone could think of for nothing but fame and fortune. So, he danced. Alone in the deserted stadium, the beautiful boy skated until he could think of nothing else.

--------

Outside in the dark, the flame haired skater grinned at the flaws in the stadiums architecture. There was a gap in the stands here- anyone with such cat-like grace could easily get to the rink. Once there, he froze. Under the light of the only lit bulb, was his archrival, the world-famous 'Prince'. Hanging back in the shadows, invisible, Kyo watched as his nemesis glided like a swan across the ice. There was no denying it. The boy was beautiful. Shaking his head to get rid of the thought, Kyo reached over and flipped a switch. As the rink was flooded in light, Yuki jumped, spinning to face the intruder. The redhead slid forward across the ice, circling his main opponent. The prince froze, unable to keep his eyes off the stranger. "Wh-who are you?"

Kyo smiled. "Your opponent for the finals. The one who's been matching you're scores all week? Well, in the finals, I will beat you. I will be the world's number one!" Yuki winced at the slightly mad look in the other boy's eyes.

"I don't want to be such fierce competition for you, truly I don't! I-I-…" how could he tell this boy what he needed too without telling him everything? He didn't notice the boy frown at the sudden shock in his eyes and come up behind him, placing both hands on his shoulders, gently steering him to the side where he could sit down. Yuki sat on a bench, still trying to figure out what to say. Kyo got bored of this _very _fast. "Look, rat-boy! I know what you're tryin' to say, so you don't need to freak out like this!" Yuki met Kyo's eyes. The cat quickly masked his concern behind a mask of indifference and distain. Yuki noticed this, but made no comment. He was more concerned about how this complete stranger knew he was the rat! His eyebrows knit together, and Kyo smirked at him, guessing what caused his confusion. "Don't worry about that. If I were you, I'd be worrying about how badly I'd be beaten next week." Kyo laughed once, a sharp sound that echoed in the domed structure of the ice stadium. Yuki just looked at him tiredly, then looked away, hiding his face behind his hair. Kyo sat down and neither spoke for several long minutes. Not until Kyo noticed a droplet of water on the bench. Yuki was crying? The prince, with all his self-assurance and money and fans- was crying? It had taken Kyo this long to realize: Yuki was not like that. His entire persona wasn't his- it was Akito's. Akito had put out that image- it wasn't what Yuki was really _like_. Kyo covered Yuki's hand with his own, trying to reassure the other boy. Yuki looked at him in surprise. Kyo smiled and wiped away the tears that fell from silver eyes. Yuki's shock only grew. Leaning forward, slowly, hesitantly, Kyo planted a kiss on Yuki's lips. He almost felt Yuki realize what Kyo was feeling.

--------

Throwing all caution to the wind, Yuki wrapped his free arm around Kyo's waist, interlacing his fingers with the hand that covered his other hand. Kyo buried his other hand in Yuki's soft silver hair, deepening the kiss. They remained in each others arms for hours, until- "_Yuki!_" Akito screeched from across the rink, his face contorted by rage and white with fury. Yuki leapt from Kyo's embrace, making to skate as fast as he could back to his master. Kyo caught his wrist before he could leave, pleading in his eyes. Yuki couldn't resist. He flung his arms back around Kyo's neck, kissing him desperately. He pulled away, only risking one glance back before skating across to the spot where Akito was still shrieking his head off. As he reached the other side, he was roughly wrenched forward, and his world went black with a loud _smack!_

--------

Kyo stared in horror as the dark-haired man- who he knew to be the head of his family- smacked Yuki about the head with a sickening _crack _sound. Yuki crumpled to the ground. Kyo tensed as the man just strode away, blood-stained ice-skate in hand, leaving a tall man- Hatori!- to lift Yuki into his arms and carry him into a room where Kyo couldn't see. Kyo only hoped Hatori could help. Tears overflowed from his eyes as he saw a freely bleeding gash across Yuki's forehead. He _prayed _that the beautiful skater would be okay.

**You might think this chapter happened a bit fast. Well, yeah, it did. It happened that quick because all that had to happen with Kyo was a few things needed to fall into place, like how he really felt, and those kinda clicked when he net Yuki at last. Yuki was more than willing because of his life and how bad everything is, and it was just love at first site! (see, it does exist) Akito smashed Yuki round the head with an ice-skate. Things are set to get worse (How? i hear you ask) before they get better, but things'll work out. R&R please!!! I need ta know the verdict on my (exceedingly harsh) treatment of Yuki. It hurts me to write about Yuki's bad life, it really does. **


	4. Chapter 4

**This chap was one tense write! I hope it turned out as good as it was meant to. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Enjoy!!**

Yuki came around slowly. The dazzling white of the light above him, the walls, the ceiling, blinded his sleep-fogged mind, and his head burned. He started to sit up, one hand to his bandaged forehead, when he was shoved back down again. Yuki instinctively flinched when he saw Akito's face, heard his laughter, cold and harsh. Yuki tried to shrink away but a hand, locked round his wrist like a manacle, kept him in place. Akito leaned down to Yuki's ear, "Don't think you'll ever see that cat _thing_ again. He"- there were sounds of commotion outside, and Akito's head whipped toward the door. Shigure was shouting, things were smashing, and a single voice echoed through Yuki's subconscious: "Let him out! Leave him alone! Get that psycho away from him! _Yuki_!"

"Kyo!" Yuki sat up, staring at the door. Akito slapped his cheek, hard, forcing tears from his eyes as he fell back. Kyo's screams lapsed into sobs, and his protests grew fainter, as if he was being dragged away. "Yuki…Yuki it'll be alright…I'll…I'll find you, Yuki! I'll be by your side if it kills me!" There was a snarl and a loud _Snap!_,as if someone had put their hand too close to Kyo's face and been almost bitten for there pains. Then a door slammed. Kyo was cut off. Yuki's soul was alone once more.

--------

Hatori let go of Kyo as soon as they got out of the door. He gave the boy a worried look before disappearing to take care of Yuki. Shigure sighed and rolled his eyes. How could the cat _be_ so stupid? Raising his hand, he backhanded Kyo across the face. The boy fell to the floor. "Don't be so stupid, Kyo! What were you thinking"- Kyo launched off the floor, kicking Shigure hard in the mouth. The man stumbled back, eyes narrowed, one hand over his lip. It came away bloodied. The man started to back away from the enraged neko, but Kyo was riled up now. He launched himself at the dog, slashing his clawed nails at his face. Shigure cried out, clutching his hands over his right eye. Kyo backed up as blood poured from the man's face. His face panicked, the cat turned heel and ran. Ran as far from Shigure as he could get. _What did he just do?_

--------

"Yuki, you have to dance tonight. Make sure you're ready." Taking Yuki's pale face between his hands, the rat's master planted a kiss on the silver-haired boy's wound. "I love you more than anything Yuki; remember that."

**What will Akito do when he sees Shigure's wound?? Well, seeing as he did the same to Hatori, I dont know if he'll care. Then again, he really adores Shigure. So I dunno! R&R and get rainbow cookies!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes Juju, I did say this update is weak. Its really a bridge between two different important moments, so its not as good as the others have been.**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing**

**Enjoy!**

Akito left the room, closing the door behind him. He turned to Hatori, his eyes carved from stone-splitting ice. "Where is that cat?" Hatori opened his mouth to reply, but focused on something past Akito's head. His eyes widened. Akito whirled, to see Shigure staggering towards him. Blood flowed from his eye, under his hands. Akito cried out, rushing to his side, twining an arm about his waist, touching his face, cooing and shushing and soothing. Slowly, Shigure lowered his blood-covered hands. Akito gasped. His right eye was tarnished, bleeding, and he evidently couldn't see. Hatori ran forward as Shigure collapsed. Catching him, he dragged him into a nearby room and laid him on the futon. Akito sat there, holding the dog's hand all the while as Hatori dressed the wound. When the doctor was finished, Akito placed a soft kiss on Shigure's lips. "Who did this too you?" The dog opened his good eye, meeting Akito's desperate gaze.

"Kyo." He whispered. "It was Kyo."

--------

Yuki lay still as he heard Akito cry out at something in the hall. He listened…and listened…until he heard a door shut. Quick as a flash he was out of bed and tugging fresh clothes on, ignoring the pain in his head as he cleaned the dried blood out of his smooth silver bangs. Moving silently as a thief, he slipped out of his room to go find Kyo. He needed to see the neko, to find him and talk to him- about anything. Anything to escape for a while. He slipped out onto the dark street, not knowing where he was heading, when an arm wrapped round his waist and a hand covered his mouth he was dragged into a deep-shadowed alleyway. When he was released, he whirled round to face his captor. He could see nothing through the dark. A lighter sparked on, throwing a face into light. Yuki gasped.

**Who's is the face in the shadows? Find out if ya review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews!! It simply warms my heart...:)**

**Well, this chap is slightly weird...my brain was scrambled while i wrote it...ive been ill today and drafted it into my notebook while ill in bed. So you know.**

**Did anyone guess the face in the shadows? Juju didnt. She bet £50 on it being Ayame...(i'll work Aya in as Hatori's boyfriend/lover) Review and tell if you got it!**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing**

**Enjoy!!**

"Haru…" Yuki was lost for words as he stared at his cousin, his best friend- the one whose heart he may have to break. Haru smiled. "Sorry I had to grab you like that. I'm on limited time- the people Akito had tail me are only busy for a little while. The entire main house is in uproar over some news about Shigure…"

"Why were you being tailed?"

"To make sure I didn't try to see you." There was dark sorrow in Haru's eyes, and silence stretched between the two. Haru wrapped his arms round Yuki's waist, drawing them close together in an intimate hug. Yuki met his eyes, about to speak, to tell him the one thing it would hurt him to hear- when Haru kissed him. It wasn't like the times they'd kissed before- this kiss was sweet, romantic- the kiss of lovers who had all of time. Tears stung Yuki's eyes as he pushed Haru away. "No." he whispered. Haru looked at him in confusion "But I thought"-

"Please don't, Haru! I love you, truly I do, but not in this way. Not in this way!" He brushed away the tears falling down Haru's cheeks like so many shattered diamonds, even as his own overflowed. Haru grabbed Yuki's hand, pressing it to his face as he sobbed into it. Yuki cried in silence, wrapping his free arm round Haru's waist. Haru pulled away roughly, a dark, angry look shining through the tears. He had gone black. "Don't touch me! Don't touch me if you don't mean it! Don't come near me if you can't bring yourself to love me!" When Yuki took a step towards him, pleading in his eyes, Haru hit him. Yuki stared at him with widened eyes. Haru looked at his fist in horror. "Yuki…" he turned and ran down the dark alley, leaving the rat to cry all over again, alone in the cold, empty street. The rain began to fall, and Yuki sat down hard on the ground, his face turned upwards, tears mingling with the icy rain.

--------

He sat alone for hours, curled up and soaking, until he heard distance yelling. Kyo! He raised his head to find his vision greeted by a hand. He took it, and was pulled to his feet.

**This chapter really hurt to write, but the next chapter will be worse. I know what I really want to write, but i'm not sure i'll pull it off. So i'll have def updated by tommorrow, but i'm not sure if i'll be as speedy as i have been recently. R&R and i give free tickets to candy mountain!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I wrote this during a science lesson this morning XD it was physics, so no wonder I got this bored :P**

**WARNING!: This scene contains some angst, cutting and possible suicide...who knows?**

**I'm beginning to wonder if theres ANYONE straight in this fic. I made Akito a guy for this because it was easier, but still...**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing**

**Enjoy!**

Haru sat on the rail of the bridge, angry tears streaming down his cheeks as he stared down at the freezing water below him. How could he have been so stupid? Just like the ox- he was slow and stupid. An angry noise escaped his throat- somewhere between a yell and a growl- and he threw his fist at the steel support beam beside him. Ignoring the pain as his knuckles split, he went on hitting, trying to get rid of his anger- and failing. He needed to _hurt_ something…but there was no-one around. No-one but himself, alone on the bridge. He paused on that thought. It would be easy to hurt himself. Pulling a knife from the back of his belt, he yanked up his left sleeve. A single scar. That was all he intended. But when he saw the blood-_ his_ blood- and felt the pain, he wanted more. He raised the knife, oblivious to the running footsteps on the street behind him. He paralleled the first scar. The pain was nothing compared to his heartache. He needed to forget. Reaching into his boot-top, he drew out a needle. One shot of the drug inside and he would be free. The needle pierced his skin.

"Don't!"

--------

"If you come back now, Akito won't need to know you were gone. He's resting after…yelling, a little, earlier. He's tired. Come with me, Yuki." Hatori released Yuki's hand, starting to walk back to Akito. And like a good little mouse, Yuki followed, all the while his mind straying back to Kyo, his competitor, his love- his freedom. Why had he come back? Why had he been yelling so loud? _What did Akito do to him? _As they entered the hallway, they heard Akito calling, "Hatori! Hatori, bring Yuki to me! Now! Not when you feel like it!" Hatori sighed.

"You'd better go." With a silent nod, Yuki complied. Hatori rested his head in his hand and slid down the wall.

"My, my, Tori-San, you don't look well. Maybe you should stop taking care of everyone and let someone…take care of you…for once?" The new voice from down the hall all but purred the last few words. Hatori stood up and sighed, facing the newcomer. "When will you stop acting like whore…Ayame?" the silver-haired snake laughed, wrapping his arms round the doctor's neck. "Never." He whispered, before placing a passionate kiss on Hatori's lips.

--------

Yuki slid the door shut behind him, then turned to face Akito. His face was an emotional tsunami of rage, anguish and worry, and Yuki felt immense fear at the sight. Akito took one step back, revealing Shigure lying on the couch. Yuki gasped.

"This is what your precious neko did to Shigure."

**Told ya it got worse. I hated doing that to Haru (he's my fave barring Ayame). I really dont know why I wanted some AyameXHatori in there so badly. Oh well XD R&R!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for not updating in so long! Mum was in hospital and things were all messed up for a while- but i was able to draft this chap into my notebook and plan the first chap of my next Death Note fic- its gold! Sorry if youre waiting for an update of my in-progress Death Note fic, but its boring me now XD I will finsh it though!! Pre-christmas promise!!**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing**

**Enjoy!!**

There was quiet in the stadium as the crowd stared, shocked at what they were seeing. What had happened to the prince? An angry scar upon his head, he danced with fury, confusion, hurt- he'd never been like that before. Gone were the slow, sorrowful movements- the tempo had been upped, the spins made more daring. He finished in a practically suicidal move. He leaped up, legs stretched in a split, and made a beautiful forward flip, bringing him to a kneeling halt before the judges. There was a fleeting instant of pure silence. The prince flicked his gaze from side to side, nervously anticipating the crowd's reaction. It all happened all at once then. His audience went absolutely wild, and Yuki was able to glide off the ice with a perfect score. For that moment, he was completely free. He was able to accept flowers and medal like any other skater. He was able to smile. But the instant he returned to his room, things came rushing back. _Why had Kyo done that to his cousin?_

--------

"Why don't you get down?" The anxious voice behind him made Haru turn. As he saw the concerned face looking him directly in the eyes, Haru turned white again. His eyes widened, and he yanked the needle from his arm, casting it into the river. None of the poison had entered his skin. He leapt of the rail, shaking as he landed on the sidewalk. There was an exasperated sigh from the boy before him "Idiot." Haru look at him, confused. He raised an eyebrow. Haru bowed. "You saved me. Arigato." The boy rolled his eyes.

"I don't like people bowing to me. I'm no-one special, so stand up. Where d'you live, anyhow?" Haru gestured down the street and began walking. The boy kept pace with him. They walked in silence for a while before the boy asked, "So what's your name, kid?"

"I'm Haru, Hatsuharu Sohma." The boy stopped dead in his tracks.

"Sohma?" Haru stopped and looked back, a frown creasing his forehead.

"Yes, Sohma. What's your name?"

"It's…Kyo. Kyo Sohma."

"The _cat_?" Haru's jaw dropped. The _cat_ had saved his life? Like all the zodiacs, he had been raised to hate the cat. If he was hanging near the ice stadium- near Yuki- there was even more reason to stay away. He turned on his heel and ran. His savior's hair stayed in his mind. Where had he seen it before?

**Whats going to happen now? Yuki's going slightly off the rails, Haru's just met Kyo the first time- what will he do when he learns his first and only love is with the cat? Akito is getting less and lss interested in making Yuki's life a living hell- that is, until Shigure gets better. I have christmas tree shaped rainbow cookies if you R&R, and tell me what you think of my latest ramblings!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Argh! Doncha just hate it when some asshole breaks your internet!? I do. It was my stupid older sister...she ran over a cable with the computer chair on the main computer. But here be the update!! I wrote it in school...so you see how bored i get. **

**Disclaimer: i own nothing**

**Enjoy!!**

While Kyo skated that night, he couldn't get the thoughts out of his mind. _Yuki_, _Must find Yuki, gotta explain about his cousins eye…_When Kyo felt tears threaten to spill, he danced faster, tried to focus on the ice, the dance, _anything-_ he couldn't cry. He hadn't cried when his mother had died, nor during the time his father had kept him locked away. He had not shed a tear when his father had abandoned him, one dark winter night by the frozen river. He wouldn't cry now, not for some- some rat he barely knew! Some rat- that he knew he was in love with. Sighing, he finished his dance. The perfect score didn't even seem to matter any more- he only cared about Yuki. Slipping off the ice, he headed for the changing rooms. Halfway there, he heard a half whispered, "Kyo." He turned, already knowing who he'd find. Sitting there in the shadows, hood up to cover his distinctive silver hair, was Yuki. "Yuki…" the silver-haired boy stood, closing the gap between them. Intertwining his fingers with Kyo's, he leaned his head on the cats shoulder. With all the confusion and insecurity in his life, the only thing he needed right then was some solidity. Kyo wrapped his free arm around Yuki, laying his head on top of the rat's- he was taller than the other boy by almost a head. After a while, Yuki got his thoughts together. "Kyo" he began "Kyo, why…why did you do that to Shigure's eye? What…happened back there?"

"I…I don't know, Yuki. Truly I don't. He's my cousin too. Why would I try and hurt him? He…he's okay…right?"

"We're not sure yet. But one thing I do know." The rat looked up, a smile shining through his tears. "Akito won't leave his side until he's healed. That means- for the time being- I'm free. I'm free to do as _I _please, dance how _I _want. I- I skated my anxiety, fear and anger out yesterday, Kyo. I don't feel them any more." The cat placed a gentle kiss on the rat's lips. Yuki smiled as he pulled away, and pulled him back into one more passionate. Grinning as they both gasped for air, Kyo said, "Seeing as you're free…why don't ya come to my place?" Yuki frowned.

"You don't live at the Sohma main house?" since finding out that Kyo was a Sohma- a member of the zodiac- Yuki had assumed he was still living with his father. Kyo's face went dark. "My dad kicked me out- a long time ago. That's how come no Sohmas know me, and I can get out here and skate." Gripping Yuki's hand more tightly, he led him towards his hidden entrance- the one the press didn't know about. "C'mon, Yuki. Come meet my family."

**The next chapter is drafted in my notebook, and i fully intend to write it even if it IS cheesy (lyd-chan). But be warned. Its very cheesy. Kyo has a family, and his family life is very hard, very hollywood-christmas-movie-crap scenario. The chapter after will more than balance itout, i swear!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**De-cheesified the ending- slightly :D Wrote this in class again, so my imagination ran away with me a lil :P**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing**

**Enjoy!!**

"Hatori!"

Akito's voice rang through the hallway as he ripped the door to the doctor's room open. His eyes blazed with raw anger, which was only amplified when he saw Ayame's arms wrapped around his dragon's chest. "Hatori!" Akito stalked over to the bed, grabbing the snake's long braid and yanking with enough force to dump him onto the floor. Ayame yelled as he awoke, hurriedly covering himself with a silk sheet as he felt. There was a sickening _Thud _as the snake's head hit the floor. Hatori winced. Ayame looked into his god's angry eyes. He looked away, turning his amber eyes to the floor as he stood, trembling. Hatori was standing on the far side of his bed, face expressionless but for the single tear that slid down his cheek. Akito slapped the snake, bringing forth the tears that had threatened Ayame's golden eyes. "Get out of my sight." Ayame fled.

"Akito…"

"Quiet, Hatori! I have a headache, and Shigure is waking up. You said you would be there when he woke, but no, I find you in bed with that… that…whore!"

"Don't speak about him like that." Hatori's voice was quiet with cold fury. Akito laughed, a cruel, harsh crows-call.

"Oh, this is too good! You're in love!" Hatori hung his head, cheeks red with tears. Akito's laughter cut out and he slapped him. "Shigure is waking up. Come and do whatever doctors are _supposed _to do."

--------

Kyo didn't release Yuki's hand as he led him along the complex web of alleys in the city center. It was dark by the time they reached their destination. Yuki looked around nervously. Gang warfare was rife in this neighborhood, and someone had been shot near this very street recently. Kyo stopped at a red door of a tall, rundown house, and let himself in. Yuki followed, glad to be out of the cold and dark. He closed the door behind him.

"Kyo!" Kyo released Yuki's hand at the delighted squeal, laughing as he was hugged around the knees by someone a lot smaller than him. "Hey, Kaoru." A small, bright eyed boy peered round Kyo to look at Yuki. Yuki smiled nervously. Suddenly, there was the sound of many running feet.

"Kyo!" A small pack of children came hurtling down the stairs. Yuki hid a giggle behind his hand as Kyo was swamped by around eleven little kids, but also noticed that the girls hung back. _Did they know about the curse?_

"Kyo, you're back." A tired looking thirty-something year old woman stepped out of a nearby door, drying her hands on a towel. Kyo smiled.

"Hey, Maria. I'm back." He grabbed Yuki's arm and towed him forward from the shadows. He smiled at the boys obvious nerves and gave his hand a squeeze. "This is Yuki." Tentatively, the silver-haired boy smiled at the children. They all smiled back, and one of the girls tugged on Kyo's hand. "Kyo-Nii, can we…hug Yuki-San?"

"No Maia" Kyo said, gently. "He's under that evil spell too, like me." He squeezed the rat's hand again when the boy looked down. The girls gave a disappointed groan. The boys swarmed round Yuki, pelting him with questions. The loudest boy, Ikuto, was heard above the others. "Yuki-San, will you come and see my Pokemon cards?"

--------

"Maria, I got some more competitions coming up soon. Here's the money for my latest medals…"

"Kyo-Chan." Maria's sky-blue eyes were bright with held back tears of happiness. She reached up and stroked Kyo's cheek. "You're such a good boy, Kyo. You really don't need to"-

"Maria." Kyo cut her off. "You raised me since I was five years old. Even though you struggle with money, you still look after all these strays." He grinned. "This is the least I can do for you…and for them."

"Oh, Kyo!" Maria threw her arms around Kyo. In a puff of smoke, he turned into a cat. "Oops." She giggled slightly. "Sorry, Neko-Chan!" He braced his paws on her shoulder.

"Buy the kids something nice- like fight lessons!"

"I'm not encouraging violence, Kyo." She gave a mock frown to the orange cat. He laughed. She laughed back, and fled the room as he transformed.

**Awwhh, how sweet! Kyo is only skating for the sake of those kids. Shugo Chara fans will notice Ikuto- i put him there for Lyd-Chan :D There's gunna be more of the childrens home/kyos family scene next chap...but i got alot of other stuff comin up next chap too ;) **

**RAINBOW COOKIES AND POTS OF GOLD AND LEPRECHAUNS FOR REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Special thanks here to mousecat and Heihachi-Katayama for reviewing almost every chappie i upload!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Enjoy!!**

A dark room. A gleaming, bloodstained razorblade. Pure silence. Haru shook hi head to clear the tears from his eyes, and threw the razor at the window, hard. He tried to get his black side under control as the setting sun glittered on the shards of broken glass that fell from the now shattered window. He paced for a while, rubbing his aching head with hands that were stained with blood from his wrists. After a while he felt himself relax as he flopped on his bed. He was his white self again.

He sat up and flipped on the TV, calming down, fighting his emotions. He settled back against a pillow, ignoring the bloodstains, and focused on the program on the screen. Almost immediately he buried his head in his hands. Ice skating. Why did it have to be ice skating? He stood, reaching out to switch the TV off. Suddenly something caught his eye. _Orange._ That orange hair! That skater, right there, it was the cat! He watched as the press crowded round Kyo. The cat shoved past them, the camera following him as a person in a hooded coat reached towards him. Then the cat was gone from the screen. Haru fell back onto the floor. _Hooded coat…That was my coat…Yuki!? Yuki…with Kyo? _A tear dripped down the ox's face. His heart broke one more time.

--------

"Shigure? Shigure, are you awake?" Akito's voice was tender as he sat beside the dog's bed and gently took his hand. Hatori swiftly removed the bandages from Shigure's face, surveying the damage. It wasn't as bad as the amount of blood had suggested. Shigure may even get some of his eyesight back- but no more than Hatori had. The dog's good eye flickered open and he squeezed Akito's hand. He grinned at Hatori, and tried to sit up. Hatori reached to help him, but Akito slapped his hands away, helping the dog himself. As soon as Shigure was upright, Hatori began to anoint his wound with some eye-drops, and Akito began to talk to him, so softly Hatori couldn't hear. It sounded vindictive in any case, and knowing Akito it probably was. The dog nodded. Akito smiled. Hatori finished his work and left. He needed to find Ayame. He had to see if his lover was alright.

--------

"Shigure, what do you propose we do with that cat?" Akito's smile was over-sweet. Shigure grinned back, his eye glittering with malice. He had a very good idea of what would happen to Kyo.

--------

Kyo entered the living room, and immediately burst out laughing. Ikuto had Yuki sat on the floor by the sofa, and was shoving his entire 300-card Pokemon card collection under his nose, explaining how Meowth was his favorite because he was a cat and Ikuto loved cats and had an imaginary friend called Yoru who had blue cat ears the same color as Ikuto's hair. The other boys were madly asking him questions about ice skating. They loved ice skating. The girls had taken the opportunity and were sitting on the sofa above Yuki's head. They had every hair accessory and piece of make-up they owned (not much seeing as they only got it for Christmas and birthdays), and were giving the rat a make-over. The poor rat was glaring at the laughing cat with an I'll-kill-you-later glare. Wading through the crowd of kids, Kyo grabbed Yuki's wrist and pulled him to his feet. The kids groaned and tried to drag Yuki back as cat and rat locked hands and ran up the stairs, laughing. They locked themselves in the bathroom, still laughing as the more determined of the kids started to bang on the door. Kyo grabbed a face-cloth and started to wash the make-up off Yuki's face. "Sorry 'bout that. The kids love new people, and they always get so hyper when I come here!" he giggled again and the rat smiled. He had been having _fun_. He had smiled and laughed as if he had not a care in the world. Kyo kissed his cheek, his eyes asking a silent question as to the look in Yuki's eyes. Yuki explained, "I'm forgetting my place. I'm nothing but trash for my master to throw away when he gets bored with me, and his way to getting rich. I shouldn't be having fun…but I don't _care_ what he does to me for this. I wouldn't miss meeting your family for the world." Kyo grinned and kissed Yuki again. When they broke apart, he wound his hand in the rat's silver hair, twirling the silky strands. "Kyo" the mouse began, as if he was unsure of how to continue. "Kyo…what do we do about the final? You need the money for your family…but I don't know if I could compete against you, knowing that. And then Akito will punish me, for not beating you." Kyo sighed.

"I don't know. I don't think I could compete with you either. I love you too much for my own good, Yuki." The cat smiled. "But I know I have to get the money to help Maria with this place…" Yuki planted a small kiss on the corner of the cat's lips.

"We'll think of something. We have to."

--------

Akito stood up, heading for the door. "I'll go get Yuki. He'll be _dying _to know what you have planned for our little Neko-monster."

--------

"Ayame?" Hatori covered his eyes at the sight of his snake, crying and shivering, all alone in the cold hallway. Getting his emotions under control, he sat at Ayame's side, and the snake wrapped his arms round the dragon's neck.

"Ha-Hatori, I-I...Love you, Hatori." He sobbed into the doctors white coat, and Hatori allowed his own tears to overflow his eyes.

--------

"Yuki's gone!" Shigure heard Akito's screech from down the hall. He grinned. Now the little rat would have a share in the punishment.

**Whats Akito going to do to Yuki and Kyo? Whats he going to do to Hatori and Ayame? What will our skaters do about the finals? Find out in the next installment of...ICE!!! **

**Hehe. couldnt resist a slightly odd ending there. **

**R&R and i will love you forever and show my love by cookies :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hmmm...I guess his fic was inspired by the need to interpret Blades Of Glory seriously. I've gone into more depth with some of the characters this chapter, and Akito has finally gne mad. **

**Disclaimer: i own nothing**

**Enjoy!!**

Two days until the final.

Haru was shaking as he got on his bicycle. _Yuki. Why, Yuki? Why…_

--------

The world's best skaters stood silently in the bathroom of a children's home, holding each others hands and wondering what they could do. It was a big deal for each of them. Each knew that if they competed, they would never try to beat each other. Yuki knew Kyo had to win to support Maria and the kids. Kyo knew Yuki had to win to prevent Akito attacking and abusing him. By the time the two made a move, the kids from outside the door had given up in their pursuit. "I'd better walk you back. Akito might find out you're gone." Yuki sighed and nodded. Still hand in hand, they headed down the stairs.

--------

The dragon couldn't find his voice as he wrapped his arms more firmly around the beautiful silver haired snake, hoping to soothe him in some way. Slowly, gradually, Ayame's sobs subsided. Hatori whispered gently in his ear, "What do we do now, Ayame?" Golden eyes met violet ones as fresh tear spilled down both men's cheeks.

"I don't know, Tori-San. I just don't know."

"Ayame, I-I…I love"-

"Hatori." Akito's voice was cold with fury as he cut Hatori off. "Hatori, what do you think you're doing?" Akito began to advance down the hall towards the two. Hatori pulled Ayame to his feet and stood protectively in front of him. Akito's eyes narrowed as he stopped a scant two feet from the dragon. Hatori stood his ground. Ayame shook with terror. He couldn't let Akito hurt Hatori. Just as Akito raised a hand to viciously backhand Hatori across the face, Ayame pushed the dragon out of the way. With an echoing _Slap!_ The snake was knocked to the floor. Hatori stifled a cry and started forward to help him, but was shoved back by Akito. The god knelt on the floor beside the fallen snake. "You're self sacrifice makes me _sick._" He hissed the venomous words in Ayame's ear. "You think you can _save_ Hatori? You can't. You _all _belong to me." He rose to his feet, dusting his hands off. Ayame stood up too, struggling a little. Akito's eyes almost dripped venom. "I'm your god! Obey me!" On the wall were two crossed katana, for decorative purposes. Akito's eyes were riveted to them until- something _snapped _inside him. Something broke. He turned to the snake in horror. Through the tears that were flowing down his cheeks, the former snake smiled in triumph. "I don't belong to you any more, Akito. You have no power over me." Akito's eyes widened in outrage. Quick as lightning, he had a katana from the wall and was bringing it in a straight thrust and Ayame's heart. Hatori, fixed to the wall until now, cried out and leapt in front of Ayame. The silver haired man pushed him back out of the blades path, turning as he did. The long sword cut through the muscle at the top of Ayame's arm. With a cry of pain, he slumped against the wall. Blood coated the floor. Akito grabbed Hatori's arm and dragged the motionless man away at a run.

--------

Shigure was seated in the back of a black limousine, studying the busy night outside. He appeared a member of society, but was he really all that different from Akito's pet rat? He shook the thought from his mind. He was definitely better than that, which was why it was the cat and the rat that had to be punished and not him. Akito was sure to lock Kyo up in the dark cat's room for eternity, but Yuki…what would he do to the betraying rat? He was shaken out of his trance by the car door opening, and Akito climbing in, towing Hatori behind him. "When I find that rat, I swear I'll kill him. He'll wish he'd never been born." Akito was shaking with a mixture of fury and fear, and the forgotten katana lay in his hand. There was blood coating the blade tip. Shigure's eyebrows knitted in a frown, but he said nothing. Hatori didn't even bother hiding his emotions any more. Angry tears surged down his cheeks, and he was glaring at Akito with pure hatred as the car started into the night.

**Kyo and Yuki are in trouble! Whats darling Akii-Chan gunna do?! Ayame's curse is broken, will he salvage Hatori's broken spirit? Find out next update...or maybe the one after that....**

**R&R 4 COOKIES!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the late update!! Ive been busy. Real busy. But I updated, and this fic is nearly finished! I hope this chapter was worth the wait!!**

**Yes, Ayame does own a Cadillac.**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing**

**Enjoy!!**

Yuki and Kyo dropped each others hands at sight of the black limo crawling menacingly along the curb, headlights blinding and illuminating the street. Yuki's eyes were wide, and both were frozen with shock and fear. _How had Akito found them?_

God himself stepped out of the car, advancing like a starved wolf, eyes lit with madness and rage. Kyo took a step back, but Yuki remained frozen, and Akito brushed the boy's pale cheek with a feather-light caress. Kyo instinctively reached out to grab Yuki's hand, pull him into his arms and run into the night- but Akito already had his arms around his rat, holding him close, and malevolently glaring at Kyo over the boy's shoulder. Kyo's hand dropped back to his side.

Akito pulled back from Yuki as Shigure got out of the car. Akito's hand flashed back, and drew across the rat's cheek, echoing in the dark, empty street. Blood spilled from Yuki's lips. Never had Akito struck him that hard. The rat fell to his knees, only to be picked back up and thrown into Shigure's arms. The dog grinned and threw Yuki into the boot of the car. Akito turned to Kyo, his smile sweet in a way that told Kyo he was about to die.

"Kyo, you made a mistake tonight." Akito took a step forward, towards the cat. "Do you know what mistake that was?" Another step, and Akito lifted Kyo's wrist in his claw-like hand. "You touched my property." He dug his nails in, and the cat fought the urge to wince and cry out. "In some circles, that's called _theft._" Akito twisted his wrist, digging deeper, and blood began to flow from the marks. "I know what I'll do with you. I'm going to lock you up in that dark little room you escaped when your father abandoned you. Back to where you belong." He spat, and struck Kyo across the face. Shigure shoved the cat into the boot with Yuki, and got back into his seat after Akito.

--------

Hatori still cried for the snake. He needed him, he needed to be loved, but he didn't even know if he was alive. As the car drove into the darkness, Hatori took one look at the venomous look on Akito's face, the katana at his side, and he knew what had to be done

--------

Stealing a motorbike wasn't Haru's best idea. He had been hiding in the shadows when Akito had caught up to Kyo and Yuki, and he had seen everything. Even if his love went unrequited, he still needed to help Yuki. He had to do this last thing for his first love.

--------

Staggering slightly, Ayame stood, and grabbed a tablecloth from a nearby table. He folded it up and leaned pressure on his freely bleeding arm- Akito had cut deep, but not that deep. He broke into a nearby storeroom, and fixed himself up with real bandages. Heading down to his Cadillac, he tore off into the night towards the main house.

--------

"Yuki!" tears poured freely down the cat's face when he saw the blood pouring from Yuki's lips, the despair in his eyes, the utter defeat in his soul. Yuki looked up at the one he loved, tears already drying on his cheeks, and threw himself into his embrace. "Akito will never let me out of his sight after this." Yuki whispered when they broke apart. "I'll never see you again." He was doing everything he could to convince himself that they would both be alive to see the sunrise. Kyo put a finger to Yuki's lips, silencing him, calming him, and replied;

"He's locking me in the cat's room." More tears, more whip-lashings of pain. "Even if he let you off, you wouldn't be able to see me." The car came to halt. Yuki let out one sob and threw himself back into Kyo's arms. They shared what could be their final kiss before they were dragged apart into the cold, lonely darkness.

**God, I feel awful doing that to them. But things get better...or do they? I've got a good idea for tragic ending or good ending, but i'm not sure what one's better. But in chapters to come, there's a LOT of running. Runrunrun. R&R, tell me what you think!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**The final chapter is within sight! This chapter is pretty fast moving, message me if thers anything you dont get.**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing**

**Enjoy!!**

_Crash!_

Haru smashed through the gates of the Sohma estate on his stolen motorbike, not even slowing down as the gates broke from their hinges. He headed straight for the cat room, a dark abandoned _shed_ out of view from the main house. He stopped about 50 meters away, contemplating his reckless plan. Then he heard the anguished sobs from inside. All thought was pushed out of his mind as he kick-started the bike again, revved the engine and took off at full speed. "Kyo!" he yelled, as loud as he could over the roar of the bike. "Kyo, get away from the door!" The cat heard him in the nick of time. Haru crashed through the locked and barred door and into the opposite wall, the abrupt stop causing him to fall from the bike. Kyo looked at him in astonishment. Haru glanced up, breathing heavily. He gave a mischievous smile and got to his feet. "Go find Yuki. I can hold off Akito and Sensei for the moment, but you'll need to move fast." Haru made to walk out of the door, but a hand gripping his arm above the elbow stopped him. He turned to Kyo in confusion.

"Thank you." The cat's voice was barely a whisper. Haru shook his head, the tears threatening his eyes.

"I didn't do it for you. I did it for Yuki."

"I know, Haru, I know." The cat pulled the ox into a hug. Haru settled into his arms, but soon stiffened and pulled away.

"We need to move fast."

--------

"Yuki, from now on, you will never leave my side within the Sohma grounds!" Akito slapped Yuki, hard. "When I leave the house, you will be locked inside, understand?!" He scratched down the boy's neck. "You will never leave this place again. You will never have any friends or relationships, other than my love!" Akito's nail dug deep into Yuki's neck. The boy heard none of it, felt none of it. All he felt was an ache deep in his heart, a gaping wound from which the bandage had been ripped. His bandage. His solace. His Kyo.

Shigure sat in the corner of the room, fighting the urge to go punish the cat himself. It was his eye that had gotten hurt, wasn't it? It was he who seeked vengeance. He wanted to kill the cat, the monster, slowly, painfully, right in front of Yuki's eyes. But whenever his eyes shifted to the door, he met Hatori's cold eyes, warning him away.

Akito still held the katana from earlier. Hatori intended the end of all this cruelty.

--------

Akito flung Yuki into a small closet, locking him in and leaving with the intent to 'visit' Kyo. Still Yuki did not succumb to his tears. He needed Kyo. Needed him like the very oxygen he breathed. But he was sure Akito was going to kill him. Kill them both. And so, he sat in silence. He would bare his throat with the cat's courage when Akito brought down the blade.

Whispers from outside. "Hatori, will you help me? You know as well as I do this is wrong! We can all escape from this tonight. Thrash against the bond of this curse and take back the lives that are rightfully ours!" That zealous whisper, that sure courage. Kyo! The cat had come to save him. How had he gotten free? Yuki leapt to his feet at the sound of a scrabbling on the lock. Hatori must have had the key. And suddenly, light, pure sweet light, and framed by it all was Kyo. Yuki had no words when he fell into the cats arms. Only burning tears that mixed with the cats as they dripped to the floor. Hatori threw a set of car keys at Kyo, who nodded and ran, dragging Yuki by the hand.

--------

"No, Akito! I won't let you through to torture him!" Haru was blocking the badly fixed door to the cat's room as Akito and Shigure attempted to enter. Akito shook in fury and struck at Haru again and again. The ox stood his ground through eight strikes to his face. At the ninth, his knees buckled, and he fell. Akito spat on his fallen form. "Stupid ox." Haru lifted his head. He smiled.

"He's gone!" Akito's screech was heard in every corner of the Sohma inner grounds. Shigure shook in rage, and Haru laughed. He laughed as he stood up, looking Akito right in the eye. "You've lost, Akito. Kyo and Yuki escaped together while you were attempting to get past me. Who's the stupid one now, Akito? You were _so sure_ Kyo was in there! Next time anyone makes an ox joke, I'll remember tonight. I'll remember the night when God was more foolish than the ox." A final strike to the head, and Haru's world descended in blackness.

--------

Kyo was driving madly in the streets towards the stadium, so fast and wild, that Yuki was clinging onto his seat for dear life. "Do you even know how to drive!?"

"No!"

"Then why are you doing it?!"

"We needed to be fast! The final's are in two hours, and Akito will be on our tail pretty damn fast!"

"We're actually competing?! I didn't think the finals were 'til tomorrow!"

"Not those finals, baka! We quit those finals! I'm on about the pair-skating finals!"

"Together?"

"Hell yeah together! We got in with our records!"

And the rat fell silent, secretly wishing that he had driven.

**Yeahh, okay, i admit, the dancing-together thing was purely inspired by Blades Of Glory. But on the plus side, Lyd can do that fanart shes been wanting to do of them dancing! I cant decide on colors. i mean, blue and orange would suit them perfectly, but thats the colors from Blades Of Glory. I had them dancing all in black before, so maybe i'll go with white. Whats Hatori's plan? Its pretty obvious. Why wasnt Ayame in this chapter? He was busy driving. Maybe he got stuck in traffic, but that detracts from the dramatic-ness. Will Haru be okay? Depends on the aount of reviews i get...**


	15. Chapter 15

**This isnt the last chapter, there should be 2 more after this. I might put the alternate ending on there as well, so you can see how things would have turned out if I didnt feel so bad about treating the characters as bad as i have. And by the way, the song is Juliet by Emilie Autumn, if you were curious. This is the second fic ive used it in!**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing**

**Enjoy!!**

Ayame didn't even notice the smashed gate as he swung his Cadillac into the Sohma estate. He didn't notice the stillness of everyone in sight, all eyes pointed at the cat place, the source of that deadly shriek. Ayame ran into the main house, searching, searching, for his Hatori. He went to the dragon's room. He was nowhere in sight. Running to the window, Ayame looked out at the cat place. There he was. His Hatori. Ayame could barely think as he ran back through the building and out towards the dark, dark shed that was the cats fate. Not this cat, though. Not this cat.

--------

"Hatori! We need to find them! Get your car! Now, not when you want to!" the doctor calmly picked up the beaten and bloodied Haru, letting the boy lean on him. He shot a look of pure hatred directly into Akito's eyes, causing him to take a step back. "No, Akito. I won't do it."

"You belong to me! I _own _you! You cannot defy me!"

"You lost and power you had over me when you killed the one I love."

"You are still bound to me! You cannot leave me! I love you, Hatori!" Hatori let a cold laugh escape his lips.

"You don't know how to love." Akito's eyes were full of pure fear, and he turned and ran. Shigure gave Hatori a look that asked 'Are you mad?' and followed like the faithful hound he was.

--------

Hatori quickly saw to Haru's wounds. There was only surface damage, nothing serious, and the teen protested every second. "Hatori, we have to go! What will Akito do? We have to be there for Yuki and Kyo!" Hatori would calmly say that his wounds were more important, and carry on his work. Then the ox would protest again. Hatori rolled his eyes, and set the final stitch on a particularly ugly head wound. "Stay here."

"But, Hatori, I"-

"_Stay here."_ Haru fell silent. Hatori exited the room, leaving the ox alone. He headed to his car, but was stopped when something tall and fast-moving crashed into him and knocked him to the floor.

"Aya?"

--------

Kyo parked in an illegal zone and dragged Yuki out of the car. They both ran into the stadium, in a hurry to find a place to hide from Akito. "Kyo" Yuki panted, still running. "What do we wear for finals?" the cat laughed.

"Trust that to be your first priority. I never bothered with all the sequins and sparkles, black combats work fine."

"It works for you maybe, but I need a shirt, Kyo." They had finally stopped in some kind of dressing room.

"Why?" Yuki bit his lip, but thought, what the hell? He's going to see it sooner or later anyway. Slowly, he lifted the hem of his black shirt. Kyo gasped as a tapestry of scars was revealed, some old and faded and some a fresh, angry red. All had been inflicted by Akito. Kyo put his arms round Yuki, kissing the worst scars, and then the tears on the rat's cheeks. Yuki held him close. It was a long time before they could bear to part.

--------

Akito started the car, slamming the door on Shigure and driving at full speed out of the gate.

--------

"Aya!" Tears of joy washed down both men's cheeks as Ayame kissed everywhere he could reach on the dragons face. Hatori met his lips and kissed him passionately. Ayame eventually stood up, and Hatori stood beside him. "Ayame, there's something I need to do. It would be better if you stayed here." A sudden seriousness took over Hatori's face, and he got into another of his cars. Ayame got into the passenger side with a look of defiance. Hatori sighed at him. Ayame kissed his cheek. "Someone has to make sure you don't do something stupid."

"It may be stupid." Hatori muttered, "But it's the right thing to do."

--------

The ice was dark, save for one spotlight in the centre. Under it stood the Prince, wearing a loose white shirt and white combats. The other skaters scorned this choice of attire, saying how dangerous it could be. The music began, and the rat made a slow loop, slow spins, to the violin music that was playing. Another spotlight clicked, and the flame-haired skater was revealed, wearing white combats that glowed against his tan. The two met on the ice just as the music sped up.  
--------

"Hatsuharu?" A girls voice came from behind the ox. He turned, to see a girl about his age with dark hair down to her knees. It was a relative or his, he realised, a member of the zodiac. He hadn't spoken to her before. But seeing her now, concern in her eyes, he thought he had fallen in love.

**I made Rin Haru's age. I know he hasnt gotten over Yuki yet, and he is emotionally shattered, but he needs something good in his life. If Haru desreves a girl, then Rin is made for him. I prefer the YukiXHaru pair though. Haha, i'm really dragging out the Hatori thing, ne? All will be revealed if you R&R...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Please tell me if this chapter makes sense. alot happens all at once and that was difficult to put across...the last chapter be impending! i will add alternate ending as well :D**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing**

**Enjoy!!**

_Meet me beneath my balcony, and say  
__No-one but you could ever fill my night  
__Be the sunlight in my every day_

_Underneath my balcony, I'll say  
__No-one but you could ever fill my night  
__Be the sunlight in my every day_

Kyo lifted Yuki over his head, spinning him back over his shoulder to screaming from the crowd. The two joined hands and Yuki whirled Kyo round and did an air cartwheel over his shoulder. The moves were fast, the lifts dangerous, and they danced every emotion they had into the ice.

_Underneath my balcony, I'll say  
__No-one but you could ever fill my night  
__Be the sunlight in my every day_

Akito smashed his car into the back of the one Kyo had been driving, damaging both beyond repair. He leapt out of the car, katana still in hand, and raced towards the ice rink. Tears of rage and anguish blinded him and he ran in a mad haze of hate, love and revenge.

_Underneath my balcony, I'll say  
__No-one but you could ever fill my night  
__Be the sunlight in my every day_

Hatori and Ayame saw the wreckage of cars that Akito had left, and parked carefully behind it. They too ran into the stadium and stopped before they got to the ice. Ahead of them, right behind the barrier that separated ice from audience, was Akito. His right hand clenched around the katana so tightly that his knuckles had gone white. He trembled with rage, and the anguished tears on his cheeks did all they could to combat his vengeance.

--------

The violins sped up as Kyo and Yuki came to the conclusion of their dance. They sped up with the song, whirling and skating backwards, twisting over each others heads and skimming low, just above the ice. As the music finally slowed again, Kyo lifted Yuki above his head and kept him there as he circled the ice, slowly winding him down headfirst over his shoulder. Yuki slowly turned halfway down Kyo's back, so he landed on his feet, back to back with Kyo. As the last mournful note faded away, the two stopped before the judges, panting and practically glowing with happiness at the reaction of the crowds. But before they could receive their scores, Akito emerged from the shadows, walking over the ice as if his rage had made him blind to the slippery danger of the surface, and he leveled the katana at Yuki's throat.

--------

"Haru! Look!" Rin was shaking Haru awake from where he'd fallen asleep on the couch. She had put the ice skating on TV so she could watch Kyo and Yuki dance, but now the camera was catching something much more interesting. Haru stared at the scene, trying to comprehend what was happening. Akito had a long sword poised at Yuki's throat, and was screaming at him. The audience fell into silence, so they heard every word.

"Why do you have to leave me?! I love you, Yuki! Why?! I miss you being at my side, my silent mouse, please come back to me!" Yuki was visibly shaking in fear, frozen in his terror, so Kyo stepped between him and Akito.

"No, Akito." His voice was soft, but audible. "Yuki was right when he said you didn't know the meaning of love. Akito, Shigure loves you. Why can't you be satisfied with that? Why can't you go back and find him, rather than attempting to force your love on Yuki?" Kyo's gentle tactics failed when Akito screeched in rage and slashed out with his katana. Kyo cried out, and fell to the ground. A red pool began to spread across the ice.

Yuki screamed.

--------

Hatori broke free of Ayame's hold to run to where Yuki knelt at Kyo's side, unable to control his cries, and Akito looked on in horror as if it had not been him who had slashed Kyo, as if he were just watching…detached.

Hatori tore the off his shirt and threw it at Yuki, who immediately began using it to stop the bleeding, sobbing the whole time. The dragon faced his god, pain and pity in his eyes. He stepped forward and snatched the katana. "Maybe death will teach you he value of life." His whisper was quiet, and the cameras didn't catch it. He swung the sword round until it buried itself in Akito's stomach.

Rin screamed and covered her eyes.

Haru's eyes went wide and he gasped.

Ayame ran over and dragged his lover away from the stadium, back to the car where he could drive him away from this nightmare. "It's my turn to take care of you now." He whispered.

Every member of the zodiac felt a stab in their heart, then a sharp tug. Simultaneously, the first tear dripped down their cheeks. The curse had been broken.

**I cant really say alot. Weird. i always have something to say. R&R!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Read on for a completely happy happy joy cheesy ending. Go to the next chapter for a kinda depressing suicide-ish ending. Both are kinda bad, but i've lost heart with this story. I hate that, when I work really hard at the beginning of a story and just lose interest at the end. Sorry guys.**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing**

**Enjoy!**

Yuki felt his heart flutter with hope as Kyo's eyes flickered. "Kyo? Kyo, it's me! Wake up." Kyo tried, but instead drifted into a deep sleep. Yuki's attempts to re-awaken him were fruitless for the time being. Then there were gasps and screams from the crowd. Yuki looked up just in time to see his brother drag Hatori off the ice and out of the stadium. Hatori was staring at the blood-stained katana in his hand, as if he couldn't quite believe what he'd done. Akito lay motionless on the ice, blood pouring from the fatal wound. Yuki felt the sharp tug, the tears, and knew the curse was broken. Gone. He was free.

--------

The arrival of the police, the running and screaming crowds, it was all a blur to Yuki. All he knew was that he could not let go of Kyo. Ambulances arrived, paramedics trying to take Kyo to hospital. It took three of them to lift both boys into the back of the ambulance, because Yuki would not let them be separated. A policewoman accompanied them, trying to get information out of Yuki, trying to persuade him to come to the station and answer some questions. Yuki simply shook his head. When the woman persisted, Yuki snapped his gaze up into her eyes. "He was justly killed. I won't give evidence against that. You have plenty of witnesses as it is." The woman frowned and fell silent. Yuki looked back at Kyo just as the boy woke up. He gave a weak smile.

"Hey, rat-boy."

"Hey, stupid cat." Yuki smiled and renewed his grip on Kyo's hand. They'd be okay. And somehow, Hatori would too.

**Ugh, I hate this ending. I hate the alternate ending too, but ugh. R&R, I'll try my best to extinguish the flames.**


	18. Alternate Ending

**Here ya go, the ever-promised alternate end. Cheesy, like the other one, but 10 times as morbid. Gomen.**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing**

**Enjoy...(famous last words)**

Yuki felt the breaking of the curse just as the rest of the zodiac did. It ripped the frozen tear from his eyes, the tears that had been locked in ice when his heart broke, along with the blood of his love spattered upon the ice. "Yuki." The mutter drew Yuki's eyes back to Kyo.

"Kyo? Are-are you okay?" Kyo shook his head weakly.

"Your love made my life more than I could have hoped for. T-tell Maria, and the kids, that- tell them I'll always love them. And Yuki- I'll be waiting for you on the other side of the gates." Kyo's eyes closed, gently.

The rat broke down entirely. The one good thing in his life…gone. Forever. Nothing would bring him back. Eyes roving desperately for an exit between the closing police officers, he dived for a gap and sprinted as far from the stadium as he could. To the bridge. The same bridge Haru had tried to end his life. Without hesitation, Yuki threw himself upon the mercy of the cold waters below him. As he fell, he could only anticipate death. No epiphanies, no near-death revelations. Just the prospect of the eternal blackness. Then he was pulled up short, as if someone had caught him by the back of the shirt. He twisted his head back. A sheer, semi-transparent hand. Higher, a pair of smoldering red eyes. A mop of bright orange hair.

**So heres the end of Ice as we know it. I wish I couldve made the ending better, but like i said, Ive lost interest. R&R, flame if you like, i will try to extinguish.**


End file.
